Shinobu Hiryuin
Shinobu Hiryūin (Japanese: 火竜院 忍, Hiryuūin Shinobu), the Invincible Salamander, is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. An advanced Blader, he was Metal Bey City's best blader, becoming the rival of the endeavor-filled, Zero Kurogane, who has defeat him in the 1-Day Tournament Finals. He uses the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, true to his name and style. Physical Appearance Shinobu has a rather, "large" size of beige hair with "zig-zag" designs throughout. The hair is so large, is covers his whole forehead, at least onto his eyes. He has a tanned skin tone and has somewhat curved eyes with his eyes coloured light-green. Shinobu also wears a thin-stringed necklace with a blue triangle as part of it, and a light-red coat with darker-red highlights on it. A white undershirt is also worn, with a collar, and slightly opened. Shinobu wears black, jagged pants, and dark-red dress shoes with a light-brown accent. Personality Shinobu is a curious person. Like Teru, he can be very quiet at times. He is nonetheless a determined personality ready to take on any challenger. Shinobu also cares for the BeyPark, as he is the Best Blader around there, and will do anything, should someone come and think otherwise. Shinobu is a serious person and is a very confident blader. Shinobu is also a cool and collective person. Shinobu is a blader that doesn't like to be treated as if he was weaker than another blader. History Prior to the events of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, Shinobu Hiryūin became the Best Blader of the Metal Bey City, BeyPark and howns to that title. He also became an advanced Blader, presumably sometime before he became the BeyPark's best. Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Meeting the Gang During a match at the Metal Bey City BeyPark, Blader, Zero Kurogane won a 7 vs. 1 battle in victory. Afterwards, he shouted to the crowd to find the Best Blader there, Shinobu Hiryūin, and once he heard his name, Shinobu appeared out of nowhere. Showcasing his Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Shinobu wanted to show Zero what happens when Bladers disturb the peace and tranquility of the BeyPark battles; he challenged Zero to a battle, with Zero eagerly agreed. Taking place in the Zero-G BeyStadium, Shinobu toyed with Zero, having an easy battle on his side. Zero attempted to counter this by commanding his Beyblade, the Samurai Ifraid W145CF to the air and clash down to hit Saramanda. Despite this attempt, Shinobu quickly commanded Shinobi Saramanda to evade, in a quick reflex. As a result, Zero's Ifraid was trapped and Shinobu saw this as his chance and used his Saramanda to knock-out Samurai Ifraid and take the win.ZG002: Zero-G Battle! A few days later, Shinobu was surprised when he saw Zero Kurogane running uphill, tied to three weight pullers in training. Shinobu wondered what Zero was doing, yet Zero did not see Shinobu.ZG003: Fierce Training of Hell Afterwards when Shinobu lost to Zero in a battle in the Zero-G Stadium, Shinobu joined Zero's team. He teamed up at an Synchrom partner with Zero and beaten Kite and Eight. Then he battled Takanosuke and won with a new special move.He with to the beach and found a sea monster named Gen. Later he battled Sakyo and lost. Neo Battle Bladers Shinobu has also entered the Neo Battle Bladers tournament after Tsubasa opened it thanks to the DNA organization. During his participation, he battles his way through random opponents, making his place in the Final Eight for the finals. During the elimination round, he is first to battle against DNA member Yoshio Iwayama for the first time. During the battle, he keeps his cool and uses Shinobi Saramanda's Special Move, Infinite Fire Stream Assault, to keep Bandid Goreim from hitting the real clone which made Yoshio flip out and defeats him. Because of this, Shinobu makes it into the semi-finals. Beyblades *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD - Shinobu's Fire-Element Bey, and the only Beyblade he has been shown ever using. Using this Bey, he can utilize Synchrom and create Saramanda Ifraid with Zero Kurogane. Beast Special Moves *Super Burning Upper - Samurai Ifraid's upgrade of Burning Upper that can be shared with Saramanda through Synchrom. The Bey charges around the Stadium at a high speed, seeming to catch on fire in the process. *Infinite Fire Stream Assault - Saramanda's first, standalone Special Move. In it, Saramanda moves at a high speed to seemingly create multiple copies of itself; just like a ninja. After which, it charges into the opponent with its clones, while the opponent unaware which one will deal the hit. Battles Anime Trivia *Shinobu (忍) is a Japanese given name that means "stealth" or "endure", fitting with his Saramanda's affinity of ninja or shinobi. *While the "Hi" (火) part of "Hiryūin" is written as the Japanese symbol for fire, "ryū" (竜) means dragon and "in" (院) refers to an "institute". *Shinobu has a very similar facial structure to Hyoma's. **Also, like Doji, he keeps his Launcher in his coat. This was seen in Zero-G Battle!. *His red jacket is quite similar to Teru Saotome's. *Just like Kai Hiwatari of the Original series, Shinobu has defeated the primary protagonist (and rival) of their series' in their first battle. *He can be seen as Tsubasa's Zero-G counterpart since they are both calm and serious when in battle. *He's a big fan of Tsubasa Otori as seen in The Crimson Challenger. *Shinobu has had a few battles with members of DNA: **He was defeated by Kira Hayama in Episode 24. **He defeated Yoshio Iwayama during the Neo Battle Bladers elimination round. Gallery Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Characters